List of minor non-humans
This is a list of non-human characters - not including gods, demons and angels - that have appeared prominently in just one story, though they may have had cameo appearances in other stories. They have been collected in alphabetical order by surname (where applicable). More prominent characters receive their own wiki page and can be found in the 'Non-humans' category (see the link at the bottom of this page). The Chelsea Smilers Deceased The Chelsea Smilers were an urban myth brought to life: psychotic football fans who'd carve a smile into the faces of non-Chelsea fans with straight razors. They came to life after the stray thoughts of thousands of people allowed them physical presence. Map, with the aid of John Constantine, was able to divorce them from reality forever, dooming them to non-existance. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 238 Effra Deceased Effra is a Celtic water spirit bound to a London river that was built over and has now become an underground sewer. Constantine arranged to meet her in Hellblazer issue 238 but she was killed by The Chelsea Smilers. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 238 Elliana Deceased Elliana was one of the Leshy, a Russian fairy folk. She was seduced by a young Pyotr Konstantin, who used her to steal The Eye of the World, a gem that was hiding her people from human eyes, killing her father, The King of the Leshy, along the way. Her city was destroyed and almost all of her people wiped out. In the 1990s, after the last of her people had died, she decided to get her revenge on the humans by summoning M'Nagalah, a cancer god. She eventually repented, weakening the god and dying in the process. First appearance: The Trenchcoat Brigade issue two. Last appearance: The Trenchcoat Brigade issue three The King of the Leshy Deceased The king of the Russian fairy folk known as the Leshy; he was charmed by a young Pyotr Konstantin and agreed to allow his daughter, Elliana, to date him. He even gave his sword to Pyotr, who then turned it against him. With the king dead, Pyotr was able to steal a prized gem, The Eye of the World. Only appearance: The Trenchcoat Brigade issue three. Lady Lazarus thumb|left|Lady Lazarus makes her grand entrance Shortly after her mother died, Lady Lazarus appeared to Epiphany Greaves and told her that she was a special tutor from Epiphany's school of alchemy and would help her get on in life. Whether or not she was sent by the school is unknown - what is known is that Lady Lazarus is a parasitic demon that lives inside peoples' heads and comes to them when they are feeling low, pouring her blood - which presumably has some kind of narcotic effect - onto them. Epiphany called on her in 2011 (they had a once-a-year visiting arrangement) but she was dismissed by John Constantine. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 277 The Ribbon Queen A mysterious, supernatual figure who was crossed by Harry Constantine; as punishment she cursed him to immortality and buried him alive. Her curse was weak, however, and John was able to kill Harry by decapitation hundreds of years later. Only mention: Hellblazer issue 62. Spring-Heeled Jack Deceased In reality, Spring-Heeled Jack was a mischievous aristocrat with a penchant for scaring people. However, widespread belief in him caused him to come to life in the form of a bouncing, fire-breathing psychopath. Map, with the aid of John Constantine, was able to divorce him from reality forever, dooming him to non-existance. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 238 Category:Non-humans